My World, Its End
by Maziodyne
Summary: Fate/Extra: I didn't think it would be like this-this world. It was completely strange. I felt like a newborn, birthed into a strange place. But here to support me was this person. That person is my "servant". ArcherxFeMC somewhat one-sided
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I'll have to let you know that don't know too much of the Fate world. In all truthfulness, Fate/extra was and is my first experience into the series. After playing it, I loved it and began to get into the universe, so please excuse my lack of knowledge for anything. (I'm slowly learning though!) If anything seems wrong in relation to the universe, just swing me a PM and I'll have a go at correcting it.

Here's my take on the storyline. Do note though, that I _will_ be following the entire storyline to a certain extent. Things will be changed to fit the story, so if you find something different, chalk it up to a slight creative license. Hopefully it will not bother you all too much and will actually enjoy it instead. So enough of my rambling, here's what you're here for (hopefully). =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A slight breeze came by as my eyes fluttered open. This morning, like every morning, I seemed to have arrived at school bright and early.

I stopped just short of the school gates and looked up at the building. Shielding the sun's glare from my eyes, I raised my hand slightly above my face. I began to hear a voice directed towards me. It was a voice I felt that I knew. I lowered my hand and redirected my sight onto a black haired boy wearing glasses.

It was the Student Council President, Issei Ryuudo.

I could vaguely comprehend him as I noticed his lips moving. Apparently, he was conducting one of his inspections.

Handing over my student ID, he began to look it over. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but it was of no use. My whole being shuttered as I was overwhelmed by a deep buzzing running through my mind. Brought out of the haze for a brief moment, I caught the only thing I was able to hear from the President—my name.

"Asami Kurokawa."

I stared at him, taking in his frame. Even though he was in front of me, I felt like I was watching air. His mouth moved again, but the static hit me again and I couldn't stand it any longer. My knees wobbled as my stomach churned violently. The acidic bile was just waiting to burst out against my body's flow.

Rude or not, I pushed past the President and made a run inside the main building.

Somehow, I made it to my homeroom… just barely.

I clung on for as long as I could, but it hurt. My head throbbed, my innards twisted, and my skin is glistened in a cold sweat.

I was hanging on by a thread.

I needed help.

Someone had to know what was going on with me.

* * *

><p>I was almost unaware that it was evening by the time my consciousness could focus. Only the golden cast of the setting sun alerted me to the time of day. My existence was still being devoured by the growing nausea deep within me. My blurred and unfocused sight made it no better.<p>

The weight of my body bore down on my legs. Shakily, they supported me as I rose from my seat. The classroom was nearly empty, save for a few other students. More than likely, many of them were attending clubs as I should have been, however I could think of nothing else but home.

Rest. Perhaps some rest would do me good.

I pushed my body out of the class and carefully down the stairs. Each step was a task all on its own. As I neared the first floor, a blurr of red at the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Leo Harwey.

The name flashed in my mind through the haze. While slightly disturbed at how quickly it came to me, I still had no doubts that it was him. Another classmate ran towards the same direction, quickly disappearing into the hallway.

Compelled, my legs overcame my weariness and carried me after the two. As my feet stepped off the stairs and onto the floor, an onslaught of negativity spiked within me. Immediately I felt belittled and ashamed of myself. The wave seemed to be coming from the hallway I was being pulled towards.

Again, I could only think of Leo. Ever since that boy appeared, things had become strange. Reality seemed to bend because of him, or more correctly, it bends for him.

Pushing my thoughts away, I continued after them despite myself. Reaching the very end of the corridor, I peeked around the corner. Leo's voice carried through my ears. He appeared to be speaking to my classmate, until he directed a question over to him. Suspiciously, it had sounded as if he was also asking me.

No, I knew that he was asking me and that he was aware I was listening. Even though this detail escaped my classmate, Leo had deliberately looked towards me. I could not deny that. Leo continued on momentarily before turning around. Stopping short of the wall, he bade a farewell and good luck to us.

Confused, I watched as he began to move again... right through the wall.

I blinked to make sure I saw what I did and as I did, the other classmate walked forward and disappeared as well. Somehow, my mind was still intact and I let out a breath I had been holding it. I cautiously took a step after them.

Searing white pain washed over me and my vision swirled and spun. I grabbed onto the wall and steadied myself against it.

_"This intensity... Was this the cause of my suffering?"_

I gathered myself and went in closer to the spot the two classmates disappeared into. I lifted my hand, hovering it over the area. I was frozen in my spot.

_"What was I doing? Why am I here? Why was any of this happening to me?"_

Dropping my hand beside me, I straightened up as much as I could and began ahead.

I just needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Update:<br>I ended up putting chapters 1 and 2 together since the two were so short. If this confuses anyone, forgive me.**

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Formerly Chapter 3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The room was dark with very little light peeking through the blinds. Various objects littered the room. As I walked towards the center of the room, to my surprise a life-sized doll came to life.<p>

A voice called out of thin air.

"Welcome potential master…"

Master? Was it referring to me?

"Command the effigy and it will be your sword and shield. Proceed towards the truth you seek."

Silence filled the air once more. I stared that the doll with great apprehension. Something was nagging me about the entire situation, but I knew that I would find no answer if I did not move forward.

Stepping past the doll, I walked toward the gaping "hole" in the wall in front of me. I took notice that the doll followed me.

It seemed like a soulless human.

* * *

><p>The path ahead of me stretched for ages. I could not make sense of anything around me, but still my legs carried me. For what seemed like hours, I came to what looked like a maze made of glass walls. In that instant, it felt like I was no longer on school grounds.<p>

I paused to take a better look around before I proceeded ahead. As suddenly as the first time, the voice boomed out once more.

"The answers you seek are at the goal. Please proceed forward."

I needed not to be reminded.

* * *

><p>I navigated through the maze. With each corner I turned to, I was instructed by the disembodied voice.<p>

Attack. Break. Guard. These were the commands the doll would follow at my whim. I had a feeling I would need them soon.

I turned to the "final room" as the voice called it. I entered the room and immediately I was mesmerized by 3 proudly standing beautiful stained glass murals. Each looked the same, yet something was inexplicably different. I could not take my eyes off them

As I stepped closer towards them, my foot hit something rather heavy, yet somewhat soft. I looked down.

"!"

My heart began to race. I did not stumble onto something, rather someone. Lying on the floor was the classmate who followed Leo before me. His skin was sickly pale and his body was frozen stiff, positioned in an uncomfortable manner. I could tell he no longer had the ability to breathe life into himself.

My eyes then wandered to the object next to him.

"Another doll…?"

I slowly stepped away from them both. The atmosphere became heavy and I could hardly breathe. I closed my eyes to gather myself, but it was useless. My mind was far too erratic to be calmed. My legs shook and the only thought to cross my mind was running.

My eyes shot open readying myself to escape from the area. To my horror, the doll that had laid haphazardly next to my classmate stood up. It turned to face me and made its march towards me.

I quickly extended the distance between myself and the doll, my own taking its position between us. The enemy doll came full force at me. I shouted out commands at random, not being able to keep my constitution stable.

I couldn't help it. I was too scared. It wasn't long before my "sword and shield" was thrown across the room like a dirty used rag. Before I could react, the enemy doll came at me directly.

* * *

><p>My soul felt like it was ripped into. I could barely move a finger, never the less my entire body. I laid on the floor. I could feel my life slipping from me.<p>

"Pitiful. You seem to be lacking as much as the previous boy before you."

The voice spoke again. Even in my condition, I was surprised I could concentrate on it as my eyes close.

"It can't be helped. Your loss will mark the end of the preliminaries. Farewell. From your annihilation, I pray you find peace."

I was going to die?

"…_No…"_

I didn't want to die. I might have been in extreme pain, but I certainly did not want to die quietly.

"_I don't want to die…"_

I tried harder to move my body, but everything was burning. The mere thought of moving my limbs sent fiery signals through my core. But still…

"_I don't want to disappear."_

I pushed with every ounce of my existence into simply standing up. It felt like an entire planet was weighing down on me, but I could not stop. Giving up was not an option. I needed answers… I needed to live!

"_I have to find out… I can't just die!"_

"…Oho, I can't ignore desire as strong as that. Even as you lay near death, you continue to push against fate. There exists a nameless legendary soul that suits one of your spirits. I look forward to your efforts."

The voice disappeared as it did previously. I managed to wearily lift myself enough to see a dazzling light beam through the center stained glass pane. Slowly, a distinct figure rose from the center of the room.

That was no human. The aura this entity gave screamed of power. It was beyond any regular human. Through my pain, I had felt even more weak and insignificant in their presence. Finally being able to collect myself, I sat up to face the figure.

I cautiously opened my mouth to speak, but the figure gave an exasperated sigh and began to speak before I had the chance.

"…Well doesn't this suck. I was praying that I wouldn't be summoned by mistake, but I see my hope was misplaced. Showing self-restraint is difficult, regardless of one's age. I guess I'll just flounder around pointlessly"

I furrowed my brows at his unexpected comment.

"I came here in response to a voice calling for me. What kind of moron would needless call a servant like me?"

Glancing back at me, he gave another sigh.

"It pains me to acknowledge it, but since you're the only one here… Let me ask, just to be sure. Are you my master?"

I stared at his back as he spoke. There was no doubt that if I wanted to continue, I would need the help of this "man in cloaked in red".

"Yes, I am." I replied almost wordlessly.

The man turned his head back forward, seemingly in thought.

"I see… It's not like I get a say, but I've been called by yet another odd master. I should be used to it by now. But a contract is a contract. I'll lend you my power if you want and will fight for you until your wish ends."

A strange sense of relief washes over me as his words reach my ears.

"…There are very few people who know the answer to the questions you seek… Well, it's not a bad "wish", per se."

He paused as if in deep thought.

"I now pledge that I will fight by your side until your wish ceases to be."

With that, he walked over to me and held out a hand. I reached for it and was helped onto my feet. As soon as he let go, a sharp pain rippled through my left hand. A whimper escaped my throat despite my tiring efforts to bite it back.

Etched into my skin was a strange symbol. Just as I opened my mouth to a question, I sensed an eerie movement behind me. Quickly turning my exhausted body towards the source, my attention snapped towards the doll that had nearly killed me just moments ago.

It was still out for blood and took to an offensive stance. My body shook instinctively remembering the pain the doll dealt onto me.

Almost ignoring my reaction, the man in red casually walked forward and placed himself in front of me.

"This seems to be as good an opportunity as any for you to show me your skills as a master. Really, it's nothing to get worked up over. I'm not going to be at my best with a novice master, though…"

I couldn't help but notice the exasperated tone in his voice.

"Whatever. I'm used to getting the short end of the stick. Just show me as much of your power as you can!"

With that, two blades appeared from thin air into his hands. His movements were precise and fluid as he followed my commands. Different from before, I could almost see my opponent's next moves. The man's strikes made clean and strong marks onto the doll. Before long, the doll rattled and collapsed to the floor defeated.

Staring at the heap, the person before me spoke out.

"I suppose I can give you a passing grade… barely. I expect more from you in the future."

"_In the future…? Were there more fights ahead of me?"_ I thought.

The man seemed to babble on, but my ears began not registering the sounds. The pain from the mark on my hand seared louder than ever and my mind was fully focused on it. In this moment, that mysterious voice rang once more.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die."

"_Command Seal? Holy Grail War? If I lose it, I die?"_ In my pain, I could not comprehend these words, nonetheless hear them clearly. My face gave a questioning expression.

"I can understand your confusion. But before I forget… Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a master as helpless as you."

For the second time today, I couldn't help but take offense to the comments directed at me.

"Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness."

Yes… I was lucky to still be standing.

"I'm sure that you are curious of my identity. I am merely a guide that was given the personality of a prior participant. A record of the past."

I gave no response. This voice continued to saddle me with a mound of information. Processing it all was a task in itself.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Young knight, the Holy Grail War begins now!"

There it was again. The Holy Grail War.

"An object of great power that could grant any desire—people called it the "Holy Grail". Many fought endlessly in an attempt to gain possession of it."

Was this the goal I was trying to reach?

"This war—The system you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. Many "magi" will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail, with you as one of those participants. Now, fight to the death. Only those with the strongest of desires will be received by the throne of heaven."

Even as the voice explained the situation, only more questions arose from it. It was beginning to swirl violently in my head.

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your servant. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A legendary soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you."

I took the moment to look the man over. His overall appearance stood out from his grayish-white hair to his deep complexion. It did not help that he wore bright red either. I took note to the way he stood which gave an air of confidence with a twinge of arrogance. I had quite an odd person for a "servant".

As if reading my thoughts, the man glanced at me and, with a shrug, looked away the next second.

"With your decision settled, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War."

By the end of the statement, the seal on my hand started to burn once more. With all the pain I suffered that day, I no longer had the energy to fight and stay conscious. I hit the floor ungracefully. The cool ground was oddly soothing to my pained body and mind.

I did not have the mentality to care about anything else at that moment.

My vision began to blacken and I had let the darkness overcome me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the extended delay! I am... about 5 months late. Wow.<br>Still, at least I was able to make this much longer than the first two chapters.  
>Anyways, thank you all so much for the alerts and faves! I was surprised anyone actually wanted to read it. Please let me know what you guys think.<br>Also, note that I took a lot of the dialog from the game, tweaked some of it, and left out chunks I felt was unneeded. In the future, it will be a mix as well.

Until next time, take care!


End file.
